


I'm A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

by Ukume94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Heart, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Now go stand in the corner and think of what you did, One Shot, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, learn from mistakes, vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: When my ec pissed me off I write about things that make me feel better. This helped.





	I'm A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

 

Sadness had finally subsided from her small shaky body, she had given him everything. She bore her soul to the man and he took it with that stupid smile. She loved every inch of his pathetic body and what did he do for her? He stepped on her heart, crushed it into a million pieces and told her to have a good night.

Letting out a deep breath she had no idea she was holding she lifted her head from her tear stained pillow, looked into the corner of the room and locked eyes with the chained up man that broke her heart.

"I hope you realize this is just the beginning of your well deserved payback." She whispered before laying back down with a malicious grin.

She fell into a deep sleep listening to the sound of his weeping.


End file.
